


En attendant Noël... - Jour n°2 : Bestial & Bourrasque

by Isa_Faradien



Series: En attendant Noël... [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 2016 Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Beast!Maul, Dark, Darth Bane trilogy references, Drabble Collection, Legends Never Die, Snow Storm, light fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent 2016] Tous les jours, jusqu'au 24 décembre, une nouvelle case du calendrier s'ouvrira pour dévoiler deux petits textes, écrits sur des thèmes tirés au sort dans le dictionnaire. Crack, fluff mais aussi des choses plus sombres sont au programme, avec des personnages emblématiques de la saga. [Univers Alternatifs possibles]Bestial : Darth Maul n'a pas eu une vie très « variée ».Bourrasque : Luke Skywalker est pris dans une tempête de neige.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Déjà la deuxième case du calendrier ? o.o' Sans plus attendre... je vous présente la lettre B, avec un Maul pas bien sympa au début, suivi d'un Luke à moitié congelé (c'est un peu plus de saison U_U').

**Jour n°2 - Vendredi 02 décembre 2016**

**« Bestial & Bourrasque »**

 

 

Bestial –

 

Darth Maul était officiellement un Seigneur Sith – bien qu'encore Apprenti... mais son jour de gloire et de victoire viendrait, il en était persuadé –, mais il était plus proche d'un Assassin Sith de l'ancien Ordre que d'un Seigneur Noir de la trempe des Darths Bane, Zannah, Plagueis ou Sidious. Il était un exécutant loyal de la volonté de son Maître, vivant dans l'ombre jusqu'au jour où la victoire serait à eux.

La vie qu'il menait était la seule qu'il ait jamais connue, ayant été recueilli par Sidious alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Il avait passé des années et des années à travailler avec acharnement sur ses techniques de combat, dans le but de devenir l'arme ultime et infaillible – ce que son Maître souhaitait qu'il devienne. S'il possédait néanmoins la capacité de se comporter d'une façon civilisée lorsque ses missions le requérait, il restait au fond de lui un animal qui frappait les barreaux entre lesquels il était enfermé, et pour lequel la liberté avait un goût de carnage et de sang.

 

 

 

Bourrasque –

 

Sur la planète Hoth, les conditions climatiques étaient affreusement difficiles, et Luke devait sans cesse lutter contre elles lors de ses rares sorties de la base.

Ce jour-là, une horrible tempête de neige s'était abattue sur lui, et même son Tauntaun se retrouvait en difficulté face au vent violent qui semblait souffler dans tous les sens. Les violentes bourrasques frappaient les côtes de Luke, et la neige qu'elles transportaient le faisait claquer des dents.

Ce fut un Luke Skywalker frigorifié qui rentra à la base rebelle ce jour-là, mais dans son malheur, il avait trouvé des points plutôt positifs : Chewbacca l'avait serré contre lui pour le réchauffer – même si l'odeur corporelle du Wookiee était définitivement à revoir –, et Leia avait pris soin du jeune homme en lui préparant un grand mug de thé bien chaud.

**Author's Note:**

> Je l'avoue, c'est bien plus court qu'hier, mais l'inspiration ne m'a pas permis de sortir quelque chose de plus consistant xD


End file.
